1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to illuminated pictures and lamp bushings.
2. Prior Art
Wall art pictures decorated with electric lamps and neon are known in the prior art. A typical one of such pictures is shown in FIG. 1. It is comprised of a graphical poster image, typically featuring a light emitting object 11, such as a lighthouse, which is mounted on a display board (substrate) 10 for presentation as traditional wall art. An incandescent lamp assembly 12 is positioned through a hole 13 in display board 10 to provide actual illumination for corresponding object 11 featured in the graphical image. Lamp 12 is energized by a low voltage electrical circuit contained within a cavity 18 shown in FIG. 2. The electric circuit connects to a visible plug and power cord 14 that connects to a power jack installed at the bottom of the display board or picture frame 15, and hangs down in a prominent and unattractive fashion. As shown in an enlarged view in FIG. 2, lamp assembly 12 is simply mounted through a hole 13 which has been cut into display board 10. In a typical configuration, a smaller piece of board 16, made of the same material, is adhered behind hole 13 for spacing and reinforcement. Lamp assembly 12 is secured in place with a surrounding layer of glue 17. Boards 10 and 16 are typically comprised of generic-quality foam boards, i.e., an expanded polyurethane foam core sandwiched between two cardboard paper sheets. Since hot lamp assembly 12 is in direct contact with the potentially flammable surfaces of foam boards 10 and 16, particularly their foam cores, a fire hazard is created.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present wall art picture decorated with electric lamps are: to emit actual light from a light-emitting object depicted in the graphical image; to enable a power cord and plug assembly to be hidden for more attractive appearance; and to insulate a flammable substrate display board in the picture from contact with the heat producing surfaces of a hot lamp assembly for safety.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present wall art picture is comprised of a front panel display board and a rear panel enclosing board mounted in a frame. A poster featuring the graphical image of a light-emitting object is mounted to the outer surface of the front panel display board. A hole is made in the front panel display board in a strategic position through the light-emitting object depicted in the graphical image. A non-flammable bushing is positioned through the hole and an electric lamp assembly is positioned within the bushing. The bushing is comprised of a cylindrical tube with a flange at an inner end. The flange is positioned and adhered flush against the rear surface of the front panel display board. A shoulder is arranged inside the tube facing the flange to hold the lamp assembly in place and prevent it from passing completely through the tube. The potentially flammable front panel display board is insulated by the bushing from the heat producing surfaces of the lamp assembly for safety. The wiring of the electrical lamp assembly is enclosed for safety in a cavity between the front panel display board and the rear panel enclosing board. A recessed tray is installed in a cut-out section of the rear panel enclosing board. A DC power jack is mounted in the recessed tray. Power leads are connected between the DC power jack within the cavity and the lamp assembly. Additional lamp assemblies may also be provided. An optional push button ON-OFF switch is installed at the bottom of the frame and connected between the DC power jack and the lamp assembly. The power cord from a standard AC/DC wall adaptor plugs into the power jack mounted in the recessed tray on the back of the picture, thereby hiding the large plug assembly from view. At the option of the end-user, a small hole is made in the wall behind the picture, and the power cord is threaded down the interior of the wall to another hole made at baseboard level, where the cord proceeds to the nearest standard electrical outlet.